This invention relates to a laminated circuit board, the method of making it, and the combination thereof with galvanic cells, i.e. batteries, to form a battery pack.
Battery packs are presently made by grouping a plurality of cells, positioning a common circuit board adjacent the terminals of the cells, and hand soldering to each terminal and to a portion of the circuit board a lead element such as a wire. Each cell must be individually pretabbed, i.e., it must have two conductive leads attached by soldering or otherwise, one from the positive terminal or site and one from the negative terminal or site. The method is highly labor intensive, tedious, meticulous, time consuming and expensive, with resulting quality dependent on the skill and care of the laborer.